<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by ProxiCentauri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426436">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri'>ProxiCentauri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Giving, Link signs, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Unofficial Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Link still won't take the cold seriously, then Revali is just going to have to do it for him. So, the next time they're alone, he surprises him with a little gift, something to keep him warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tomorrow we’ll be crossing into the mountains,” Zelda said, doubt allowed to crack through her resolve in front of this group. The Champions lingered outside on the snowy road as they stopped before a stable for the night, Zelda’s breath appearing in puffs as she spoke but warm glow from the stable alighting her from behind. “I appreciate you seeing me this far off, and I do not expect you all to come with me. The weather will be bitter cold and storms are on the horizon. We all have our parts to play in our fight against the Calamity, and I cannot delay. You all have your parts as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Urbosa nodded with Mipha and Daruk. Even a thick-skinned Goron wasn’t used to this cold, the trio bundled in what hats and scarfs they could find. “We’ll be with you as far as we can. And we’ll be here to see your return,” Urbosa said, speaking for the group.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda turned her eyes on Revali now. “Yes yes,” he said, sauntering past them all. They agreed someone should accompany the Princess in this weather, and he really was the only one for the job, wasn’t he? He stopped and took his place at her side. “I am more than prepared for tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Link, of course, was already standing ready behind Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda nodded. “We leave tomorrow at sunrise.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that they all turned, retreating into the warmth of the stable for the night. Revali waited, watching down his beak for Link to pass him before falling into stride behind him. “Well, looks like it will be up to us three from now on,” he said faux-casually, arms folded behind his back. “You sure you’re up to this, Hero? You did hear the part about the bitter cold, didn’t you?” When Link only answered with a shrug, Revali stepped in front of him, crossing his arms and forcing Link to stop too.</p><p> </p><p>“You may know how to use that sword on your back, but this is one problem you can’t solve by swinging that around,” Revali said. “I suppose you’re going to be wearing that same blue t-shirt again--” Revali leaned forward, flicking up the sleeve of Link’s shirt with a single finger-- “aren’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Link signed, “it’s the only shirt I own.”</p><p> </p><p>Revali straightened up, eyes darting from Link’s hands to his face. The thought ran through his mind. “You’re joking,” he said, though it was really more of a plea.</p><p> </p><p>Link deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>And only now did Link crack a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh </em>. Thank the goddess. ...I think, anyway.” While Revali was wracking his brain, trying to figure out the logistics of laundry and just how many blue shirts Link would have to own for this to be true, Link had already snuck away again and into the stable.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” Revali said, easily catching up with the small Hylian in a few strides. “We were not done. And don’t expect me to fly you out of there when you collapse from the cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Link signed.</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you going to swing that sword with frostbite on your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ambidextrous.” Link sat down at a bed, starting to shrug his supplies off onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You need something warmer.” Revali stood, hands on his hips as Link just kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the bed, dragging his bag with him so he could rummage around in it. “Oh, you always make this difficult,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down across from Link, Revali pointedly cleared his throat. Then again. “Link.” Finally, Link looked up, and when he did, it was to a small brown package tied up neatly with a string plopped right into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said,” Revali said as Link began to tear it open, “I won’t fly you out of there when you get frostbite.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside the package was a folded set of clothes, and Link held up the garment by its shoulders, the shirt unfolding down to reveal thick, white sleeves, adorned with stitched accents of red and yellow. On the inside it was lined with plushy, warm feathers that stuck out at the cuffs. Flaring out from the shoulders were small, brilliant blue feathers. And underneath it all was a matching pair of pants and a headdress made out of a ribbon and a pair of the same striking blue feathers that, when Link looked up again, matched Revali exactly.</p><p> </p><p>“You bought this for me?” Link signed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Made</em>,” Revali said and turned away, beak held high. “Yes, I know, I know. What aren’t I great at? But I really am that good.” Of course, Revali only got silence in return with his head turned away like this. When he finally brought himself to turn back and see Link’s reaction, his boasting quieted. Link looked down at the shirt between his hands, beaming, the intensity of that smile on Link’s face causing a heat to rise in Revali’s.</p><p> </p><p>Link grabbed the head piece and fixed it behind his ear, feathers standing up proudly and ribbon trailing down his face. “Well?” he signed. </p><p> </p><p>“You…” Look beautiful. Revali cleared his throat. “You’re wearing it wrong. The ribbon is to hold your hair in braids. Here, let me show you.” Revali climbed on the bed fully now, crossing his legs and scooching closer to Link as he unwrapped the ribbon from behind his ear. He used his feathers to part Link’s hair on both sides. His face really was soft. It was a fleeting thought as Revali gently twisted the hair into twin braids that framed Link’s face, weaving the ribbon into it. And it was a thought Revali pointedly ignored, the same way he ignored the way Link’s eyes watched him the entire time. Though, he couldn’t quite stop himself from glancing down at them from time to time, their eyes quietly meeting in half a second of privacy. And he couldn’t quite forget how close they were. Or the way Link leaned into his hands. Or the way it made his heart pound in his chest. All of it. He tied off the last braid.</p><p> </p><p>“There.”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked up at him expectantly. “And now? How does it look? Is it right?”</p><p> </p><p>Revali looked back at Link, the start of a smile on his lips, his face flushed from the cold but glowing under the stable’s lights, and Revali’s own blue feathers tucked there behind his ear. “Yes,” He said quietly. “I’d say that’s perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, you all have been SO nice to me on my other fics! THANK YOU!!! Here's a short little thing that's unofficially for Valentine's Day &lt;3</p><p>Mark my words, I will write for these two again. But first, a little break because I have some other things in progress, and it's in the middle of finals week for me :, ) But I could never abandon these two for long!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>